The present invention relates to a dispenser accessory to facilitate loading bottled liquids, or other pourable material, in a dispenser, such as a water cooler or a beverage dispenser.
A type of water dispenser presently in common use utilizes large water bottles which when full weigh about 20 Kg. These bottles normally include a seal across the mouth of the bottle which seal is to be removed before the bottle is inserted in inverted position into a cylindrical well of the dispenser. This is usually done by first removing the seal and then quickly inverting the bottle while placing it into the dispenser well. Performing this operation without spilling water is very difficult and requires substantial strength and agility.